For to Long
by XxNovellaxX
Summary: “Phalanges! Dancing Phalanges!” Temperance Brennan waves her fingers around and tickles her one and a half year old daughter. My second Bones Fic, set after The Critic in the Cabernet
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second go at a Bones Fanfic. I hope you like this one, like you did my last one, If you didn't read it, that ones called One Moment. Enjoy!**_

**Dancing Phalanges**

"Phalanges! Dancing Phalanges!" Temperance Brennan waved her fingers around and tickles Emma, as Emma sits in her highchair. Emma laughs and grabs a hold of Brennan's face, like she always does when she's happy, and kisses her mothers nose.

Brennan smiles and picks her little girl up out of her chair, and places her on the floor, but not after kissing her face all over and tickling her again. Once Emma's feet hit the floor she's off running. Her dark brown curls waving around behind her, deep chocolate eyes wide with laughter.

Brennan laughs again, and starts to clean up the kitchen. Her house has never been messier since she had Emma, but that's okay with her. Emma has brought something into Brennan's life she'd never have thought possible. Emma as taught her to be more open, and emotional. Something that Brennan has lived without for practically all her life.

Running some hot water in the sink, Brennan fills it up and washes the dishes, and then goes over every surface with hot water and disinfectant. Once she's had a kid, she realizes how dirty things can get. And nothing is more important then Emma's health. Speaking of Emma, Emma comes running back into the kitchen, she opens her mouth to say something, not that she's said anything yet, but then closes her mouth again, looking at her mother with those eyes that have torn her up inside so many times, even before Emma.

"You going to say something sweet pea?" Brennan kneels down in front of her one and a half year old daughter, dishrag still in hand and waits in anticipation.

Emma opens her mouth again and says it, "Booth." and smiles, with her toothy grin.

Brennan sits back on the floor, clutching the dishrag tightly too her, and gives Emma a fake smile before Emma runs off again. Her head tilts downward, and her hair falls into her face, shielding the shaken look on her face. She places a hand over he mouth, Her face growing warm and flush. A lump forms in her throat, making it hard for her to draw a steady breath.

Several minutes tick by before Brennan picks herself back up and continues cleaning with a stoic look on her face, although on the inside she's screaming. The thought of Booth brings back her old self every time, Her old, clamed up self. She has no idea how in the hell Emma would know how to say his name.

When Brennan finishes up, she checks on Emma, who's sitting quietly in her room playing with her dolls. Brennan picks the phone up from the table in the hall and dials Angela.

"Hey Brennan!" Angela answers.

"Hey Ang, I have a question." Brennan asks innocently enough, although she's quite pissed.

"Sure sweetie." Angela waits.

"Have you been talking about…Him in front of Emma?"

"No sweetie, why?" Angela can hear the starin in her friends voice and realizes right away that something Booth related has happened. Times like these have happened a lot in the past few months, Emma's second birthday is coming up, along with the anniversary of Booths death.

"She just said his name…"

"Emma said her first word!? Hodgins! Emma said her first word!" Angela yells to Hodgins, who in turn asks what Emma's first word was, followed by "Booth," from Angela.

"Yeah Ang…great…" Brennan goes silent and bites her lip, playing with the keys on the table, and then peaking in on Emma again, by just leaning back around the doorframe.

"Aw, I'm sorry Brennan…I honestly don't know where she could have heard his name…You talk in your sleep, maybe she heard you say his name in your sleep." Angela Honestly thinks Brennan's been dreaming about him, she doesn't want to admit to her best friend that she's actually heard her personally, say Booth's name in her sleep.

"yea…maybe…"

"I'm sorry…" Angela gives her another minute of silence.

It's been more than a year since Booth died. The tumor in his brain turned to not be benign and he died on the operating table do to complications; and true to her word, Brennan went along and used Booth's Seed to have a baby, and this beautiful Brunette baby girl is the result. Brennan was right to pick Booth as the sperm donor. Although Angela knows that the look in the child's eyes, can bring Brennan to tears.

"How about you come over for dinner?" Angela asks after a respectful amount of silence. Trying to make light of the situation knowing that Brennan wont see it that way.

"Sure, sure." Brennan says before hanging up. She stares at the clock, still feeling numb, which can last for several days, and realizes that she and Emma have an hour before heading to Angela's.

The timing is perfect, Emma always goes down for a nap after dinner, and usually sleeps through till maybe five or six the next morning. So Brennan goes into Emma's room and picks out some clothes for Emma to wear. Emma's room is purple and blue, two walls purple, the other walls blue. Her room is directly across the hall from Brennan's, so Brennan guesses, that all those times she's had nightmares or has just dreamed about Booth, Emma's heard everything.

Brennan pauses at the tiny white dresser, holding a pair of tiny blue jeans, and looks down at Emma. It's statically proven that a child will resemble the father more than the mother for the first year of their life, But Emma, is all Booth, through and through, from her facial features to her warm chocolate eyes. The only thing she has of Brennan is her hair, which is curly, like hers was when she was a child.

Again Brennan continues to search through the piles of cloths in the dresser for something to go with the tiny blue jeans. It's relatively warm outside, summer just around the corner, so she picks out a cute little purple top, with a yellow sunflower on it, and some little sandals.

"Come here sweet pea." Brennan bends down and opens her arms to her daughter, who smiles, like she always does, and puts her dollies down. She hugs her mother around the neck, and Brennan buries her face in the brunette curls, bringing the smell of baby shampoo into her nose.

Brennan dresses her, and then combs the light tangles from her little girl's hair, and then kissing her on the cheek. She picks her up and hugs her again. Brennan is constantly hugging her daughter. She's the closest thing she has to Booth, whether or not she knew then, like she still wont admit now, that she loved Booth. Loves.

Carrying her into her own room, she sets her down on her bed, and pulls out a picture from underneath her pillow. She looks down at it, tears in her eyes and then turns it slowly over, to show Emma. Emma's mouth opens and a tiny gasp leaves her lips, something she does whenever she is shown something she likes, and of course the only ironic word she knows comes out.

"Booth." She reaches out with a little hand and touches the photo with a finger.

"Yes Sweet pea, that's you daddy." A tear slips down Brennan's cheek, and Emma looks up at her, a wonderful look in her warm chocolate eyes.

Emma reaches up and touches her mothers cheek, like she knows that her mother is sad, whether or not she shows it on the outside or not. Brennan loses it then, hugging her daughter almost too tightly, and sobbing into her hair. Emma sighs, hugging her mother just as tightly, the mystery of little girls lost to Brennan.

Angela, Hodgins, and Brennan sit at the table, Emma playing with a teddy bear Hodgins bought for her, under the table while the adults eat. The conversation was light, not that they had to much to talk about, they see each other practically everyday. Hodgins was just talking about a case he's been working on, and Angela, mentioned that she sketched a few more pictures for her "niece." But the last few minutes have been silent, the three of then listening to the quiet chatter that doesn't really make any sense, from the tiny being underneath them.

"I was thinking of coming out of my sabbatical." Brennan suddenly says, thinking that it's really no big deal. She hasn't been back to work since she had Emma.

"That's great sweetie!" Angela praises, frankly she's missed the serious, business part of Brennan, not that she doesn't enjoy the way Brennan is now.

Not too many intellectual words, or sayings have left Brennan's lips for over a year. Anyone who's known Brennan would be shocked at that. But again, Brennan has had real work on her social skills. There's not much that can go over her head anymore, without her knowing what it means.

"What made you want to come back?" Hodgin's asks cocking his head to the sise, and silently cheering.

Brennan Shrugs, "I don't know, I miss it I guess." She pushes the food around on her plate, knowing that going back will open up some old memories, and she also knows that she wont be able to go back in the field, it wont be the same.

"Well good for you Brennan." Angela gets up, taking a few plates with her, and places a hand on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan looks up at her, Angela seeing the silent pining behind her best friends blue green eyes.

Hodgins gets up as well, and bends down onto his hands and knees and starts to play with Emma, who laughs and hugs him. Brennan smiles at the sound, a sound that pulls at her heart strings every time, and joins Hodgins.

"Phalanges! Dancing Phalanges!" Brennan wiggles her fingers, a wide smile on her face, all of it almost making her forget about what she's so sad about.

"She really loves it when you do that." He comments. "why did you start doing that anyway?" He looks at her curiously, and then immediately regrets asking, it's a Booth thing.

"Andy." Brennan says, not looking at him, but at Emma, who's pushing the teddy bear's nose in.

"I remember Andy." Angela comes back into the dining room, carrying a bowl of orange jello. " He was so adorable." She places the bowl on the table, and pulls up a highchair she keeps there for Emma, when she baby sits. Angela baby sits Emma when Brennan is writing.

"…Yeah…" Brennan replies quietly, picking up Emma and placing her in the chair.

Emma digs into her jello with her hands, the three of them watching her for a while, hardly touching their own, except for Hodgins, who eventually helps himself to a second bowl. After half an hour, Brennan and Emma hug Angela and Hodgins goodbye, Brennan receiving an extra long hug and a peck on the cheek from Angela who understands the inner turmoil inside her best friend, or at least acknowledges that it's there.

When Brennan gets home, she holds onto the sleeping Emma, and tries to unlock her door, keys jingling in the silent hallway, She opens the door and flips on the light, jumping , the keys falling to the floor when she sees a man standing there in her hallway.

"Bones."

_**Alright there you go, some suspense. Please, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never doubted it for a second**_

Brennan didn't know what to do at first. Well at first she thought she was having an hallucination. It's possible, she's very tired and had wine at Angela's with her dinner. So the second thing that came to mind was that she was seeing a ghost, but then she remembered that she didn't believe in ghosts, so she took an immediate action, kiss him, or kick the shit out of him. Of course, none of these things were possible with a sleeping Emma curled into her, so she took a different root, She glared at him, and walked up to him, and then veered to the right, placing Emma in her bed.

"Bones" Seeley Booth follows her with his gaze, marveling at seeing her again, and the tiny being in her arms he's yet to meet.

"Shh!" Brennan scolds, coming out of Emma's room and advancing on him.

Booth backs up as quickly as his feet will allow, hands up, and trips on a rug when he gets to the kitchen. He falls back into the table, but catches himself just enough so he doesn't hurt himself. Brennan's eyes are narrowed, and her hands are balled into fists, a warning anyone would see is a threat on their life.

Brennan of course does the same thing she did last time he did this too her, only this time she has enough pent up emotion, more than a years worth, so she punches him in the face, once in the eye, and again in the nose, and then knees him in the groin; Part of her wants to kick him while he lies there on the floor, holding himself with one hand, and clutching his nose with the other.

"Ah!" He lets out, very loudly and Brennan automatically turns her head towards Emma's room. Emma doesn't wake up.

"Shut up Booth!" She yells in a whisper.

"You hit me…and kicked me, what was I supposed to do?!" He whispers back, a strain in his voice as he tries to get up. He leans himself up against the fridge and rises up. Still holding where he's been either kicked, or punched.

"Take it." She says, walking passed him in a huff and wetting a paper towel then placing it on his face. Of course she meant take it like a man.

Booth takes the paper towel gladly, dabbing at the blood that's practically pouring out of his nose. "I thought you'd be happy to see me." His face says pain, but his eyes say he's happy to see her, and that he's missed her.

Brennan again doesn't know what to do…she sort of just stands there in the kitchen, not a word out of her mouth, breathing silently. She takes a hand and brushes her hair out of her eyes, leaving her hand over her forehead, while the other comes up to her mouth. Booth continues to dab his nose, but all the while starring at her from over the bloody paper towel.

Everything is quiet until Booth's nose stops bleeding and he washes his hands in the sink. He dries his hands off, and looks at Brennan, and sees she's fighting back something he knows to be tears, he's fighting the same thing. So he tries to do what he always used to do when she was upset, hug her. But when he goes over and starts to wrap his arms around her, she steps away, and leaves him there in the kitchen as she walks into the living room.

He follows, looking around as he does so. Her place pretty much looks the same, from the last time he was here, except for the pictures on the fridge, and the highchair in the kitchen, along with a few stray toys Brennan has yet to pick up, that scatter the living room rug. When he reaches the living room, there's Brennan, sitting forward on the sofa, head in hands.

He can't help but sit beside her, again trying to comfort her, but she pushes him away, moving to the other side of the sofa. He wonders to himself when, in the world she's become this way. And he comes to the obvious conclusion that he did this to her. But the only way he knows how to fix it, she wont let him do.

Brennan sighs into her hands, her hair again falling into her face but she ignores it. She can sense Booth sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. So close, and she wants him to hold her, and not hold her at the same time. If she lets him, then it's like she's forgiving him for faking his death, and as if she hasn't gotten the point across already, she sort of hates him right now.

"look, I'm sorry Bones." Booth slides over a little closer.

The sound of her pet name sends a chill through her, but she doesn't show it.

"I had a case!" He stresses above a whisper. "I had to do it. If I hadn't I would never have caught the guy." Booth leans forward, trying to see under her wall of hair.

"Who?" She manages to look up, tears almost spilling over. And she curses herself inside for it.

"The real Gravedigger." Booth says, with a smile he can't seem to help. He's been undercover for more than a year, and it finally paid off, if not with a few consequences.

Brennan's body shoots upward and she gives Booth a questioning expression. Somehow for that brief second, she forgot why she was upset with him. She remembers painfully the time she and Hodgin's were buried alive in her car, with only twelve hours worth of oxygen to live off of. And then her race against the clock to save Booth on a ship in the ocean.

"Who is it?"

"A nobody, just some guy named Adam Hostler, who had Heather Taffet do is bidding for him." Booth feels more at ease now, like he used to whenever the two of them would talk about a case, He wouldn't even mind if they bickered.

"Oh…" Brennan replies, sitting back against the sofa. She can feel the anger at Heather Taffet rising within her, and she lets out a heavy sigh.

"But He's in jail…so no more Gravedigger, for good." Booth looks at her reassuringly, and brings a hand to rest on the back of the sofa, behind her body.

"Good." She seethes, and then lets herself calm down. She looks at him, her lips in a perfect line. She wants to hug him. They always used to hug, pretty much after every case. She then gets up, suddenly to Booth but Brennan's just very tired.

"I'm sorry Bones." He shoots up to stand in front of her.

"I know you are…" Her logical thought process over taking her true emotions, one of her old defense mechanisms.

Booth stands there, he's tired of this charade and just does what he feels. He moves forward as quickly as possible and takes her into his arms. She fights back for a minute or two, but he doesn't let up, even though her constant struggle is hurting him all over, physically and mentally.

"Bones" He says, and she finally gives in, holding onto him tightly, and letting a single tear slip from her blue green eyes.

"I was there! I saw you bleed out on the operating table." She cries into his shirt.

"Shh, I'm here now, look, I'm okay." He puts her at arms length, so she can see just how fine he is, from his always clean shaven face, to his muscular arms and body. She nods, and hugs him to her this time, sniffling and trying not to cry so much. Again cursing herself for being so damn emotional.

They hold each other for quite some time, booth whispering how sorry he is over and over and over again, until Brennan lets out a yawn, and she leaves him to sleep on the couch.

**~Bones~**

Brennan wakes up late the next morning, shooting up out of bed to realize that it's past Emma's time to wake up. It's eight and Emma usually wakes up around five or six. She gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of socks and leaves her room and goes across the hall to Emma's empty one. Brennan Panics at first, but the sound of her baby girl's laughter from the kitchen puts her at ease in seconds.

Walking in a hurry down the hall she reaches the kitchen, and finds Booth feeding Emma. Emma is laughing while Booth pretends her spoon of banana is a fighter jet. Making all the necessary sounds as he flies the spoon into her waiting mouth. Brennan can't help but smile.

Booth then looks up, "Morning sleepy head." He stands upright and gives Brennan a genuine smile, one that heightens his striking features.

"I am so sorry, I never do that." She goes over and scoops Emma up out of her highchair. She kisses her face and hugs her to her.

"That's alright, even mommies need to sleep in, huh?" He tickles Emma. " I feel bad though, I've been playing with her for the past two hours and I don't know what her name is."

"Emma." Brennan says, placing Emma on the ground. Emma looks up at the two of them.

"Booth." Emma says and then giggles, running into her room.

"She certainly knows my name, she's been saying it all morning." Booth smiles again, not being able to wipe it off his face, but than cringes, a bruise forming where Brennan had punched him the night before.

"Yeah she just started saying it yesterday…I don't know why." Even though she does.

"Well she is beautiful, looks just like you, Bones"

Brennan snorts, "She looks just like you." She gives him a look, and for some reason his jaw drops. He should have known. She had promised him right before his surgery that she's continue with the pregnancy.

"Wow…" He's speechless for a moment, while Brennan pours herself and him a cup of coffee. She had set it the day before for when she wakes up with Emma, but it's still hot.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know." Brennan pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and sits down.

"No, I have been undercover, I wasn't allowed to contact any of you, or even be anywhere near you." He lowers himself into a chair , placing a hand under his chin, staring off in disbelief.

"What About Parker?" She takes a gulp of the hot coffee.

"I saw him before I came to you. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"Well, yeah, he's been thinking you've been dead for almost two years….poor kid." Brennan looks away from Booth, feeling herself becoming angry at him again. She knows she shouldn't feel this way, they were only partners before he "died", it shouldn't be any different now.

"How is everyone?" He asks after a few minutes, cocking his head in interest.

"Everyone's good, Booth…I took a sabbatical…after…"

"Oh…" He didn't know what to say to that.

"Angela and Hodgins finally got married."

"Yeah…I was there." He looks down into his cup.

"You were?" Brennan looks at him confused. Figuring he's been off the face of the earth for that past two years.

He leans forward on the table, "Yeah, I saw the enouncement in the paper, and I just had to go, I missed you guys…You looked beautiful." He then adds, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Brennan doesn't say anything at that, she sort of just blushes, and drinks her coffee, not looking at him. Emma comes running back into the kitchen, she's always doing something.

"Hey Sweet pea." Brennan says so motherly as she holds her arms out to her baby girl, that it kind of sends a shock through Booth.

"I knew you'd make a great mother." He points out.

"You think so?" Brennan pulls a strand of Emma's curls behind her ear.

"Never doubted it for a second."

"You were never one to doubt me to begin with." Brennan stands up and Booth does too.

Booth looks from one face to the other, missing the one so much even though she's standing right in front of him, and wanting to start loving the other, his daughter. "Can I hold her?" He asks, even though he's probably held her a lot these past couple of hours, but she gets that there is a whole new meaning to the general action now.

"Of course." Brennan hands her daughter over to Booth, who's warm brown eyes light up like the sun in June. She leaves the two of them alone, while she goes to get dressed for the day.

She comes back a few minutes late to find Booth still standing in the kitchen, Emma hugging him ever so tightly around his neck. Booths eyes closed, wrapped in his own bliss.

"I've been seeing sweets monthly," She says after a moment or two.

Booth opens his eyes and turns towards the sound of her voice. "What is he gone somewhere?"

Brennan Laughs, a sound Booth as missed. "No, I see him by appointment." She starts to rinse the cups in the sink, like her giving into the workings Psychology is a thing of the past. Completely no big deal.

Booth Raises and eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm not the same girl I used to be."

**Okay! So as you can see, I made it so Brennan isn't exactly the same person Booth left behind when he faked his own death. I know we all love "Bones" the way she is, but sometimes people change, plus is it extremely hard to write what she says, she says to many intellectual things, And I just can't come up with enough. So I hope you liked it, and please review, there will be a few more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please don't go**_

Brennan skooches Emma up onto her waist more as she and Booth enter the Jeffersonian. Brennan gives him a wary look as the two of them walk up, Brennan swiping her card through and enters the lab. The sound of it rouses the people around, who in turn stare at Booth. Hodgins pokes his head up from his station, and Angela comes out of her office.

"What the hell?" Hodgins comes over and stands there in disbelief. "Oh man, you did it again didn't you?" He says with a laugh after seeing the bruising on Booth's face. He claps a hand on Booth's back as they hug, and then steps back, with that grin of his.

"Oh my god Booth!" Angela runs over and hugs him. "I am so glad your alright!" She lets go and looks between him and Brennan, and then takes Emma from her best friend. "When did you, how…" She trails off.

"I was undercover, You'll like this Hodgins,"

"What?"

"I caught the real Gravedigger." Booth lets go of a cocky smirk

"Are you shitting me?" Hodgins steps up to Booth, like he wants to hit him or something. "I thought we got her!"

Booth steps back, realizing that it's pissed Hodgins off more than making him happy.

"No actually, Heather was just his wing man…so to speak." Brennan interjects. Looking at all of them and seeing how pissed off Hodgins was getting, but now has control over himself.

"Sun of a-" Hodgins starts.

"Sweetie." Angela holds onto his arm lovingly, Brennan getting a pang of jealousy. "Hey I'll watch Emma for a while okay? I'm sure you want to check out your office." She kisses Brennan on the cheek and walks away into her own office.

Brennan looks at Booth again, with that straight line smile of hers, raised eyebrows, and crosses her arms as she heads to her office. Booth hangs back with Hodgins, giving Brennan her space. Brennan feels a sense of attachment again when she enters her office, remembering the smell of it, and all the time she sat there typing up her book on her laptop, and then the place where she had hung that mistletoe when she had to kiss Booth.

A small smile reaches her face at the thought, knowing full well, that at the time she may not have thought to much about it, but she enjoyed that kiss very much. In fact she was the one who initiated it, and Booth was the one who felt sheepish. Brennan shrugs, as if going through the scenario in her head and coming to a conclusion, then sits down at her desk.

She closes her eyes and leans back, placing her feet up on a pile of old notes, something she would never have done a year ago, but she's lightened up quite a bit. At first her mind runs blank, another new thing, and then she hears the quite, yet heavy footfall of Booth, enter her office, and then stop in the doorway. She doesn't bother to open her eyes, just again, gives him her straight line smile.

"What Happened to us Bones?" Booth refers back to the old times, when they were always so comfortable with each other, never awkward, even with the unrealized tension hanging in the air. Something must have happened along the way, and it wasn't his death.

"You died Booth." Brennan says with a sigh, taking her feet off her desk and looking him in the eyes. And of course she didn't tell the whole truth, another sign that she hasn't been herself for quite sometime. She's more prone to keep secrets, instead of dooking it out with her own logical standpoint.

"To hell with that, Brennan." He stresses her last name, doing so only when he's frustrated with her.

"Well what do you want me to say Booth!?" She's all flustered now, and slaps a hand on her leg in frustration, staring at him with her head to one side, a burning in her eyes.

Booth by now as pushed himself away from the doorway, and farther into the room, "I want you to tell me what has happened! I know it's not just because I was gone, there is something else, I can feel it, I can see it!"

He's standing in front of her now, his hands on either side of her chair.

Brennan looks away from those pleading chocolate eyes of his, the ones that make her heart accelerate in an unbelievable pace. She can see exactly how he feels, it doesn't take her long to see the signs, when a long time ago she was completely oblivious to them, and her own. But now that she knows how she truly feels about him, she has no idea how to react, or talk, or just be around him. And part of her knows, that he knows the reason, he just wants her to say it. If he knew just how much she is thinking and analyzing how she is feeling on this one subject, he'd think he was standing in front of a completely different women.

"Come on, Bones." He says huskily, curling his index finger under her chin and turning her head to look at him. One look and a whole new frustration enters his body.

Brennan so badly wants to just grab his face and kiss him. Sexual tension very visible to the two of them, and Brennan not wanting to revert back to her old ways. Sweets had discussed with her that all the hugging, and the physical contact between Brennan and Booth was just an excuse to be as close as possible. Brennan used to be a very sexual women, sex to her was more of a business, not really anything emotional. physical, is her emotional release. She is the brain, and he is the heart.

Brennan sticks a hand out, placing it on his chest, feeling his heart beating quickly within. She can also feel his hot breath on her face their noses are practically kissing. She pushes him away gently, and ducks out under his arm, standing then, behind him, no longer trapped , in a sense. But there she goes, running away again, even though this time emotions show plainly on her face.

"I have to get back into my work, booth." As if that solves everything and nothing at the same time.

"Fine," Booth waves her off and exits her office, shutting the door behind him. Brennan left sitting there like a complete ass.

**~Bones~**

Temperance Brennan sat at her kitchen table, one hand spread on one side of her face and hair, the other writing a list of groceries she'll need to get tomorrow. It's well past midnight, Emma is asleep, and she has no idea why she's writing a grocery list. Perhaps she feels it's keeping her mind occupied, then again she could always look over her latest work, not a damn list for things she hardly needs. It's been a week since Booth's been back, and since she returned from her Sabbatical. So far she is very happy to be back, although she's not yet in the field, and doesn't know if she can just go back to being Booth's partner, not with all this new realization in the air.

A sigh leaves Brennan's lips, and she pulls the glasses she wears every now and then from her face, letting them hang in her hand as she covers her face, messing her hair up. She really wishes that she could just revert back, she felt much safer being closed up and kind of cold and distant. But now it's become her new habit, feeling everything there is about her every part of the day. It's actually quite annoying. How the hell is she supposed to get on with her life? Be around Booth?

Booth comes over almost everyday, awkwardness still evident, and takes Emma out for ice cream, or just hangs around with her while Brennan writes, or goes to work. No real conversation picks up between them, it's kind of like they are ignoring how they feel about each other, only this time they actually verify the feeling. It's there, they know it, they just don't know how to connect.

Again a sigh escapes Brennan's tired lips. A sigh of complete defeat, and wishing that Booth was here just so she could hug him. She feels like she needs one of those really long hugs, the ones where she says when she wants to let go. But unfortunately for her, this isn't possible. She could always hug Emma, Emma is the one she hugs now, for as long as she wants, and Emma lets her, But she's asleep, and all Brennan can do is hug herself.

So she gets up out of the chair, and leaves the pen and paper, and her glasses on the kitchen table, shutting out all the lights as she makes her way to her bedroom. There she slips out of her day wear, and pulls on a pair of plaid pajama pants, and a black tank top. Sliding into bed she shuts out the light, and stares up at the ceiling, wanting sleep to come as quickly as possibly so she wont have to dwell anymore today. Perhaps get lost in a dream that is more pleasing. And she does. Maybe a half hour later, Brennan falls into a light sleep, but only seeing the pitch of blackness behind her eyelids.

That is, until she hears the heavy footfall of someone outside her apartment. Just the sound of his steps brings her heart into a cardiac meltdown. She sits up in bed, making sure she actually hears him, and when she doesn't she assumes she was only dreaming, but then she hears him again, and wonders why he isn't trying to enter, he has a key. She pulls the sheets off her and gets up, a puzzled look on her face, and goes to her door she leans in, her ear touching the door and can here him pacing in the hallway. Obviously having an inner battle with himself.

She slowly opens the door, peaking out, he doesn't see her at first, but when he does, there's that grin of his, the one he can never help when he lays eyes on her.

"Booth?" She says groggily. "What are you doing Booth?" She puts one hand on her hip, and wipes her eyes with the other.

"umm. I...forgot something here the other day." He says, but not convincing.

"Sure Booth." She's skeptical. And he gets annoyed that he can't get anything by her anymore.

"I just…can I come in?" He wrinkles his face like he used to do a lot when he wanted something, but wasn't sure how to ask.

"yea, Booth." She says, stepping back and letting him in. "what's wrong?" Again she wipes her eyes.

"Nothing…sorry I don't know you were asleep.." He shrugs his shoulders, looking apologetic.

"It's past midnight." Like that's good enough of a reason to stay away.

"Aright, sorry, I'll go." He walks past her almost to quickly for her to stop him.

She reaches out a hand to him. "Please don't go." And then drops the hand.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Now he's switched the role.

Brennan looks at him, her deep blue green eyes pooling with everything there could possibly be. "I need you." she whispers, surprisingly not looking away from his warm, protective gaze.

Booth comes back into her hallway, closing the door behind him, and looking at her with such concern, "What do you need, Bones?" He places his hands on either side of her shoulders, bending his face down so he can look into her eyes better.

"I can't sleep…will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she blinks a few extra times.

"Sure." He replies, with a voice only she would love. She turns around and he follows, his hand on the small of her back as they enter her room. She crawls back into bed, holding the covers up as he kicks off his shoes and lays down beside her.

She takes charge, laying with her back into him, and taking his hands and placing them around her body. He smiles, and lays his head in her neck,. feeling stomach under his hand. He rubs his thumb over her soft skin. She can feel as his heart beats against her back, and the sound, and touch of his hot breath on her neck. She soon closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

**So?? Rough at first, but soft and cute at the end. I'm not sure if this is the end of the story, but I'll leave that up to you. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**Temperance**_

Brennan woke the next morning, in darkness, just the way she likes it. The soft gold of her curtains cast a shadow throughout the room, and the sound of Booths soft breathing reminded her that he had spent the night. She thought back to on the times that a man has just slept in her bed, nothing else, and came to the realization that it's never happened. A smile creeps upon her face.

Booth stirs behind her, and she rolls onto her back, his hand slipping from around her middle, to just resting on her stomach. His eyes stay closed, and Brennan marvels at how gentle and stern he looks all at once. She can't help but lift her arm back, resting the back of her hand on his growing stubble. He opens his eyes then, the milk chocolate of them making her crave more.

"Morning." He says, as if he's been spending the night for more than just this once.

Brennan didn't think about what she'd do or say when she'd wake up, so for now she just smiles, and stares with her own blue green eyes. She drops her hand from his face, sliding it down till it rests on his neck, feeling his breath on her soft skin while it slides, and then removes it all together. A tiny gasp catches in her throat at the feel of him, his body so warm, and close to hers.

They just stare, like all those times before he left, after a case, or just sitting and eating or drinking together. Those long lost lingers that meant so much, but were put off as little. Booth brings up his own hand, and places it on the pillow, almost under her cheek. She moves her face closer, placing it in his hand, and he caresses her softy, the whole thing like a dance in a movie between two unlikely characters, far at first, and as the dance progresses, body's come closer together, until they are so close, it's almost impossible.

She sighs, feeling her heart beat accelerate the longer he touches her, almost to unbearable. Her conscience battling with a strong restraint, weakening every passing second.

"Brennan." He whispers, dragging a thumb over the curve of her lips, tracing them.

A chill runs the length of her, and she feels like she can't take it anymore, but doesn't want to rush right in, like she would with any other guy. She closes her eyes, his hand still caressing her face. He brings up his other hand, smoothing the hair from her eyes, and the cups her entire face in his hands; but he doesn't make any other moves, like he's waiting for something, maybe the okay from her.

So she gives it to him. She moves in, and sets her lips softly on his, something she has a hard time with when her old self is trying to resurface, and just attack him. The kiss is light at first, and but her desires soon take over and she takes hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him in.

**~Bones~**

Booth sits on the couch, watching as Emma plays with a stuffed dog he bought her a week ago, A smile plays on his lips, and he can hear Brennan cleaning up in the kitchen. It's passed noon, they had just eaten lunch and were going to sit together on the sofa while Emma played.

Brenna walks into the living room, sitting down comfortably next to Booth, and leans into him. He wraps an arm round her and stares into her eyes. He kisses her softly, more or less like he's always done it, kind of like a habit. When only just a few short hours ago, they had given into what they truly wanted, and now it's comfortable.

Emma laughs, looking up at her parents, obviously without a care in the world, and no thought towards this couple who sit in front of her. Brennan can't believe it. This entire thing is completely new. She's never felt this way about anyone. To her nothing will never, and always be the same. Her and Booth have always felt this, just never acknowledged it's presence. And now that it is known, and something more as been done about it, it's really no big deal.

Booth sets his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes and pulling Brenna closer. To him this is it. Whether or not they have been together long, four years as partners, he's hopeful it'll last even longer as a couple.

**Sorry this was short but I felt I got what I wanted across. This is the end, and I hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice. J**


End file.
